


Crashing Waves

by phoenixlark



Category: Vikings (TV)
Genre: F/M, Strong Female Characters, bonding over Siggy's death
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-12-21
Updated: 2016-01-06
Packaged: 2018-05-08 02:17:00
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 13,365
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5479589
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/phoenixlark/pseuds/phoenixlark
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lost after the death of Siggy, Rollo attempts to drown himself in the same lake that his lover drowned in while saving Ragnar's children. One of Aslaug's servants, Siv, saves him and the two bond over the loss of Siggy. Obviously the gods have something else in store for the two of them.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The Lake

She had been there when he was told about Siggy’s death. She had also been Siggy’s friend and was just as affected by her absence as he was.   
Rollo stared out over the water and the pain was etched into his face.  
She hesitantly approached and stood beside him. She could feel waves of anger and grief rolling off of him and the intensity of his pain unsettled her. He was more deeply affected than she had thought he would be.   
“Rollo,” she said gently, “I am so sorry that you found out about her death this way. I wish that I was the one to tell you. She would have wanted that.”  
He briefly glanced at her before returning his gaze to the horizon. The wind rushed by and whipped his dark brown hair before his eyes. Her equally dark hair blocked her vision for a moment and she had to push it aside.  
“I’m not familiar with you,” he said gruffly.  
“I am Siv Sigurðardóttir,” she said, “I was a friend to Siggy. We both served Lady Aslaug.”   
He glanced at her once more and quickly looked away.   
“She spoke fondly of you,” Siv said, “I believe that she did truly love you.”   
He tensed at her words and she wondered if it had been a mistake to mention anything about Siggy’s feelings for him. She turned her gaze back to the water and watched the waves lap at the shore.   
“She died saving Lady Aslaug’s children,” she continued, “And she did not die in vain. The boys are safe. She died a valiant death. She will be welcomed in Hel along with Baldur.”  
She could hear him take a deep breath. She knew that to continue to speak was like angering a wild bear, but she knew that he needed to hear the details of his lover’s death. She wanted him to know that Siggy died a hero.   
“Lady Aslaug, Helga, and I have mourned her death with each day that passes. The hall will never be the same without her sound wisdom and her soothing voice.”   
Siv felt the pricking of tears behind her eyes and blinked furiously to subdue them. She risked a glance at Rollo and noticed that he was watching her.

Rollo watched the young woman beside him try to blink back the tears forming in her eyes. Her green eyes shined in the dimming light and at that moment he was reminded of Siggy. His chest ached once more as he remembered the woman that he had loved so dearly. He felt betrayed at her death. Had the gods taken her to punish him for betraying Ragnar in the past? Siv’s hair blew in the wind and caught his eye. It was dark like wood and came down to her waist. The way she held herself reminded him so much of Siggy that it pained him.   
“Has she been buried?” he finally asked.  
“Her body was lost to the waters,” Siv replied, “I am sorry, Rollo.”  
Another pain wracked his chest. Siggy didn’t even have the chance to be buried.   
“I wanted to dive in and retrieve her body,” Siv said softly, “but Helga and Lady Aslaug wouldn’t allow me to.”  
He glanced at her and saw a tear roll down her cheek.   
“She was my dearest friend.”   
Rollo felt a connection with this young woman. They both had lost someone dear to them.  
“Would you like to see where she died?”  
“Yes.”

Siv led Rollo through the wilderness to the lake where Siggy had drowned. She thought back to the events leading up to her friend’s death and the strange visitor in particular. She had found him to be suspicious just like Siggy. She knew that the man had something to do with her friend’s death, but he had vanished shortly after she drowned. She vowed that if she ever saw him again, she’d take revenge for her friend.   
Siv stopped once she reached the edge of the lake and Rollo stopped beside her. She pointed out into the middle of the lake.  
“There was a hole in the ice just over there,” she said, “Lady Aslaug’s sons fell in there and Siggy dove in after them. Something prevented her from climbing out.”   
Rollo felt his legs move on their own accord. Something was pulling him towards the lake. He stepped into the water and pushed his way towards where Siggy had died. He heard Siv call his name, but he didn’t listen. He had to retrieve Siggy’s body.  
Siv stared in shock as Rollo sloshed through the lake. She took off her green cloak and tossed it aside before going in after him.  
“Rollo! Rollo come back! She’s been dead too long!”  
He kept pushing onwards. The water was up to his chest and Siv had to resort to swimming after him. He dove underwater to search for Siggy’s body and Siv dove in after him. His cloak pulled him down, but he didn’t care. If he was lucky, he’d be able to join Siggy. The lake’s bottom was dark and he could barely see. His chest tightened at the lack of air and he hoped that the gods would grant him a painless death. Just as his head began to grow foggy, he felt arms wrap around his chest and start dragging him towards the lake’s surface. 

Siv surfaced and struggled to pull Rollo’s head above water. She kept one arm around his chest and used her other to grab his hair and pull his head back, so that it would be above the water. She heard a faint gasp for breath and felt relief flood her body. Ragnar never would have forgiven her if she had let his brother die. She used all of her strength to swim back towards the shore. His weight threatened to drag her back down, but she managed to stay above the water. She reached the shore and dragged him onto the sandy bank.   
Rollo coughed as Siv turned him onto his side. He could feel the woman’s green eyes glaring at him for forcing her to go in after him, but he didn’t care. She had thwarted his attempt to die.  
“Do you wish to die, Rollo?” she asked in between pants for breath.   
He didn’t answer and he heard Siv sigh.   
Siv grabbed her cloak and draped it over him to keep him warm before rubbing her arms.   
“You still have a chance to die from cold even if you didn’t drown.”  
He snorted and looked up at her.  
Her hair dripped water on the sandy bank and her green eyes were studying him carefully. Her woolen dress was soaked and was no doubt chilling her to the bone. Yet she had still given him her cloak.   
“Thank you,” he said softly.  
She seemed caught off guard by his gratitude, but gave him a small smile that caused her eyes to light up.  
“You are welcome,” she said, “But I do hope that you refrain from seeking to drown again. I’m not sure if I would be able to save you again.”  
He smiled and leaned back to look at the darkening sky. Perhaps the gods had compelled Siv to save him. Maybe they had something in store for him.


	2. A Conversation over Wine

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Siv and Rollo return to Kattegat soaking wet and Siv is forced to explain herself to Lady Aslaug.

Siv and Rollo walked back to Kattegat soaking wet. Rollo had returned Siv’s cloak to her, but it was now also wet and did little to protect her from the cool air. However, she didn’t mind the cold so much and neither did Rollo. They both were used to the frigid northern winds.   
“And how shall I explain my state to Lady Aslaug?” Siv asked out loud.  
Rollo glanced at her.  
“You fell into the lake and I rescued you.”  
She stopped dead in her tracks and whirled around angrily.  
“Excuse me,” she snapped, “I was the one who rescued you!”  
He smiled and walked past her.  
“I was teasing you.”  
Her cheeks reddened slightly at getting upset at his jest and she quickly followed him.   
“Then what should I really say?” she asked.  
“Tell her the truth.”  
Siv eyed him carefully before responding.  
“Are you sure that I should mention you?”   
Rollo stopped and turned around to study her.  
Siv stopped and watched him as well. She folded her arms over her chest and her green eyes scanned over him.  
“Perhaps it would be best to make up a story.”  
“I agree,” Siv said, “But we have to agree on one.”  
He nodded his head.  
“Perhaps we were searching for Siggy’s body?”  
Rollo considered her suggestion. It was partially true.   
“And perhaps I slipped and went under the water,” she continued, “and you pulled me to the surface.”  
He was surprised that she put him in the role of savior after her earlier outburst. She glanced to the side.  
“I think it’s for the best if we keep your original motive between us.”  
He nodded his head in agreement.  
“I think so too.” 

Lady Aslaug wasn’t pleased when Siv entered the hall soaking wet with an equally soaked Rollo.  
“Siv,” she began in a cool voice, “What happened?”  
The servant bowed her head and did her best to look ashamed.  
“Rollo and I were searching for Siggy’s body in the lake,” she began, “I slipped and went under the water, but Rollo pulled me to the surface.”   
Aslaug glanced at Rollo and the warrior nodded his head in agreement with her story.  
“Very well,” she said, “Please, Siv, do not get sick.”   
Siv raised her eyes and gave her mistress a small smile.   
“I will try my best not to, Lady Aslaug.”  
Aslaug smiled and went to tend to her children before stopping in her tracks.  
“Siv,” she said, “Please make sure that Rollo is sufficiently warm before he returns home.”  
Siv bowed her head.  
“Of course.”  
Aslaug left the main hall and Siv relaxed her shoulders once her mistress was out of sight. She turned towards Rollo and beckoned for him to sit at the large oaken table.  
“Please, sit,” she said, “I will bring you some warm wine.”  
Rollo sat at the table and removed his wet cloak as Siv went over to a pot sitting over the hall fire with a goblet in her hand. She kneeled beside the fire and carefully dipped the goblet into the pot. Rollo couldn’t help but notice how her long dark hair brushed the floor when she kneeled.   
Siv rose to her feet and crossed the hall to the table where Rollo was sitting. She placed the goblet before him and he nodded his head in gratitude. She took off her cloak and sat across from him. She watched him drink from the goblet and wished that she had one of her own. Rollo seemed to have read her thoughts, for he offered the goblet to her. She took it and took a deep sip before returning it to him. She felt warmth spread from her middle and out to her body.  
“Thank you.”  
“Thank you for saving me.”   
Siv smiled.  
“Siggy would have been angry with me if I hadn’t.”  
He smiled slightly and took another sip of the warm wine.   
“Siggy and I would tell stories and sing songs in this hall,” she said, “Lady Aslaug’s sons used to love playing with her.”  
“Do they play with you?”  
Siv smiled.  
“Yes,” she said, “They have become my shadows as of late.”  
Rollo remembered when Björn and Gida had been small. Björn had followed him and Ragnar around as soon as he had learned to walk much to Lagertha’s displeasure. Gida had been more content to remain at home with her mother, but had always spared him a hug when he came to visit. It was hard to believe that the young girl had died so many years ago. He wondered if Siv remembered her.  
Siv sighed and leaned her cheek on her hand. She looked tired. It had been no easy task to save Rollo from drowning, but it was one that she didn’t regret. Siggy would have been furious with her if she had allowed anything to happen to him. She would honor her friend’s memory by making sure that Rollo was well. 

Rollo drained the goblet and met Siv’s gaze. Her eyes were studying him carefully.   
“Feeling warmer now?”  
“Yes, thank you,” he said.  
She smiled and her eyes lit up.   
“Can I trust you to walk yourself home without trying to end your life?”  
He rolled his eyes and she grinned.  
“Yes,” he said, “I won’t try to kill myself again.”  
“Good,” she said as she rose from her seat.   
He rose as well and put on his cloak. He could tell that Siv expected him to take his leave soon.   
She smiled politely as she opened the door of the hall for him.  
“I expect that I will be seeing you again?” she asked.  
He paused at her words and glanced at her face. As the fire of the hall danced across her pale skin, he noticed the servant’s beauty for the first time. Her long hair was draped over her shoulder and her green eyes shined like emeralds in the light. His throat tightened and he abruptly averted his gaze. He felt like he was betraying Siggy.   
“Yes,” he finally said, “I am certain that we will meet again.”  
Siv bowed her head to Rollo as he walked through the door.  
“Good night, Rollo,” she said.  
“Good night, Siv.”

As the door shut behind him, Rollo stared into the night sky. Two faces entered the forefront of his mind: Siggy’s and Siv’s. Both women were beautiful and intense. He understood why the two had been so close. He sighed and started walking towards his home near the outer ring of Kattegat. Ragnar had offered him a place in his home, but Rollo had declined. He felt that he didn’t deserve his brother’s hospitality after he betrayed him so long ago.   
Siv leaned her back against the hall’s door and took a deep breath. When the sun had risen that morning she hadn’t expected that later in the day she would rescue a warrior from drowning. Nor for that warrior to be Ragnar’s brother, Rollo. She pondered over the intensity of his gaze as he had left. What had he been thinking? Did it have something to do with Siggy? Or was it about her? She shook her head. It had obviously been about Siggy. He was still mourning the loss of his lover and he would be for a while. Siv took the goblet from the table and crossed to the pot over the fire. She dipped the goblet into the pot and immediately raised the goblet of warm wine to her lips. She would certainly rest well.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I'm really enjoying writing this fic and I hope to continue it! If you have any suggestions for plot points, please comment about it and I might choose to include it!   
> If there's any confusion about why Siv suddenly decided to weave the story so that Rollo rescued her after she had showed displeasure about him suggesting it, it's because Siv realized that Rollo's reputation needed to remain intact, so she painted herself to be the halpless one.


	3. Repaying a Debt

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Siv takes Aslaug's sons to the forest where the boys find a gravely injured deer. Rollo happens to come across Siv as she is putting the deer out of its misery.

Siv awoke to Ubbe jumping on her small bed.   
“Siv! Siv!”  
She smiled and rubbed her eyes as she sat up.  
“Yes, Ubbe? What is it?”  
“Hvitserk and I want to go to the forest!”  
She wanted to sigh. The two brothers always wanted to go into the forest.   
“Why don’t you ask-“ she stopped abruptly. She almost suggested that he should go ask Siggy to take him and his brother. She felt a pain in her chest as she remembered her dear friend and everything that had happened the day before with Rollo.  
Ubbe tilted his head as he waited for her to continue.  
“I will take you,” she said, “Allow me to get dressed first.”   
He grinned and jumped off of her bed before taking off running out of her room.  
“Hvitserk!” he called, “Hvitserk! We’re going to the forest!”   
Siv sighed once the boy was out of the room and got out of bed. Lady Aslaug’s boys could be tiring sometimes, but she did love them as if they were her own sons. She believed that by the time she finally had her own children she would be quite the expert at raising them. 

Siv emerged from her room wearing a green woolen dress and her cloak. She took a crust of bread and beckoned for Ubbe and Hvitserk to put on their cloaks. They quickly obeyed and ran towards the door. Siv heard Ivar cry and knew that Lady Aslaug was tending to him. She would no doubt know where she had taken the boys. Siv opened the door and boys rushed out.  
“Stay close!” she called as the boys made a beeline for the forest.   
Ubbe and Hvitserk stopped at the edge of the forest and waited for Siv to catch up. She smiled as she joined them.  
“What are you going to search for today?” she asked.  
The brothers looked at each other and Hvitserk shrugged his shoulders.  
“We don’t know,” Ubbe said, “We just wanted to go outside.”  
“Well, I’m sure you two will find something.”  
The boys grinned and dashed into the trees as Siv followed them.

Rollo carried his bow and arrow through Kattegat as he made his way to the forest. It had been a while since he had hunted, but he knew that he would have luck this time of year. He quietly entered the forest and started his search for a target.

“Siv! Siv!”  
Siv had been leaning against a tree, but quickly rushed in the direction of the boys.   
“What is it?” she called.  
The boys were standing over a stag and moved aside as she approached. The deer was severely injured by an arrow that was sticking out of his side.   
“It’s hurt,” Hvitserk said.  
“What should we do?” Ubbe asked.  
Siv bit her lip. She could tell the poor animal was in pain and wouldn’t survive. However, she had no idea how long it would take the deer to die. She slipped her small knife out of her belt.  
“He needs to be put out of his misery.”  
The boys looked at each other and took a step back. They obviously didn’t want any part of the mercy killing.   
Siv stroked the stag’s head as she pressed the knife against his neck. She took a deep breath and began to sing to send the animal’s spirit off.  
“Deyr fé, deyja frændr, deyr sjalfr it sama, en orðstírr deyr aldregi, hveim er sér góðan getr,” she sang as she slit the animal’s throat and blood poured from the wound.   
The stag struggled briefly, but she quickly held the animal down.  
The boys watched solemnly as the animal’s head dropped to the ground and his tongue lolled out of his mouth. The stag stilled and finally passed on. 

Rollo paused as he heard a voice cut through the air of the forest. A woman was singing. He followed the sound and saw his nephews standing over a dying stag and a woman kneeling before the animal’s body.   
“Deyr fé, deyja frændr, deyr sjalfr it sama, ek veit einn, at aldrei deyr: dómr um dauðan hvern.”   
“Will it go to Valhalla, Siv?”   
“No, Ubbe, he won’t. But he will go to Hel with the god Baldur and all of the others who have left us this year.”  
“Like Gyda the goat?”   
Siv nodded her head.  
“Like Gyda,” she said and the boy smiled.   
Rollo stepped on a twig and Siv immediately whipped her head in his direction.

Siv was surprised to see Rollo in the forest. She could tell by his bow and the quiver of arrows on his back that he had been hunting. She wondered if he had anything to do with the stag she had just killed.  
“Rollo,” she said, “what a surprise.”  
The boys looked up at Rollo in awe as they took in his size and imagined his strength.   
He took a few more steps forward and kneeled next to the stag. He pulled the arrow out of its side.  
“Someone obviously missed,” he said, “the arrow must have been there for a few days; maybe three at the most.”   
Siv was relieved to at least know that he hadn’t been to blame for the animal’s suffering.  
“Do you think that the meat will be safe to eat?” she asked.  
Rollo inspected the wound. His dark hair hung in his face and Siv took in his features. Battle had hardened him; that much she could tell. He had been through much in his life.   
“The meat should be fine,” he said, “If anything the affected meat can be cut away.”  
She nodded her head in understanding as the boys watched in fascination.  
“I’m sure that you will be able to eat off it for a while.”  
He looked at her in surprise.  
“You don’t want it?” he asked.  
She shook her head.  
“You should take it,” she said as she rose to her feet, “besides; I have no way to carry it back to the hall.”

Rollo looked up at Siv. Her long hair was draped over her shoulder and the green wool of her dress suited her equally green eyes.   
He grabbed the carcass and slung it over his shoulder as he rose to his feet.  
“I will carry it for you.”  
She stared at him in surprise and the boys looked at each other. Siv knew that they adored dried venison above all other meats and knew that she would never hear the end of it if she turned down his offer.  
“Thank you,” she said with a sincere smile, “Lady Aslaug will be pleased.”  
He smiled and gestured for her to lead the way.  
Siv, Ubbe, and Hvitserk started down the path to return to the hall as Rollo followed.  
“Siv,” Ubbe said, “Do you think the deer made it to Hel safely?”  
The servant smiled and nodded her head.  
“That’s why I sang as I killed him,” she said, “to make sure that he made the journey.”   
Rollo watched as Ubbe gripped Siv’s hand and matched her pace.   
“Could you sing another song, Siv?” Hvitserk asked.  
“Only if Rollo also wishes it,” she said as she glanced over her shoulder with a smile.  
The boys immediately turned their heads to stare at the man behind them.  
“I would love to hear,” he said with a small smile.  
Siv’s smile widened and she looked down at the boys walking next to her. She took a breath and began to sing a song her mother had taught her before she had passed.  
“’Hefir hon haft langan vanmátt,‘ ok þat var kröm mikil. Fekk hon enga nótt svefn ok var sem hamstoli væri.”  
Rollo had heard the song before many years ago, but the boys obviously never had. They listened intently and Ubbe gripped her hand tighter.  
“Ristnar hafa verit rúnar, ok er sá einn bóndason heðan skammt í brott, er þat gerði, ok er síðan miklu verr en áðr.”  
Rollo watched Siv as she sang. Her eyes seemed to shine as she smiled at the boys. There was a skip to her step and he imagined that she was also a good dancer. They walked into Kategatt and Siv smiled and nodded to those that greeted her. Rollo nodded his head to the people in passing.  
“Egill reist rúnar ok lagði undir hægendit í hvíluna, þar er hon hvíldi. Henni þótti sem hon vaknaði ór svefni ok sagði, at hon var þá heil.”   
They were approaching the hall, but Siv continued to sing to entertain the boys.  
“Skalat maðr rúnar rísta, nema ráða vel kunni. Þat verðr mörgum manni, es of myrkvan staf villisk. Sák á telgðu talkni tíu launstafi ristna. Þat hefr lauka lindi langs ofrtrega fengit.”   
She finished just as the hall came into sight.   
“Can you and your brother push open the doors?” she asked, “I imagine that you two are strong enough.”  
The boys rushed ahead to prove their strength and Siv sighed softly in relief.   
“I imagine that they can be trouble,” Rollo said.  
She glanced over her shoulder and gave him a small smile.  
“They can be,” she said, “but they are good boys. I love them as if they were my own sons.”  
“You have a beautiful voice,” he suddenly said.  
“Thank you,” she said with a faint coloring to her cheeks.  
“Would it be too much to ask for you to sing at my funeral should I die?”  
Siv stopped abruptly and turned to face him. There was a glimmer in her eyes.  
“Still aiming to die young, are you?” she asked teasingly.  
“It is likely that I will die in battle,” he replied.  
“Ah, yes, of course,” she said, “Then I would be glad to.”  
He smiled and she returned it.   
“We should hurry. The boys are probably growing impatient.”   
“As young boys are wont to do,” he said with another smile.  
Siv returned it and walked up the steps of the hall with Rollo following behind her.   
The boys were still holding the doors open for them and Siv gave an exaggerated gasp.  
“Look at how strong you both are!” she exclaimed and the boys beamed with pride, “One day you two might be warriors!”  
“Like Rollo?” Hvitserk asked as he gazed at the man before him.  
Rollo smiled and leaned in to the boy slightly.  
“Yes,” he said, “I believe so.”  
The boy beamed with pride and Siv was surprised by Rollo’s interaction with the boy. She walked inside and Rollo followed.  
The boys allowed the doors to close and quickly ran off to find their mother and tell her about what had happened in the forest.   
Siv glanced at Rollo and caught him looking at her. He abruptly looked down at the floor and Siv grinned.  
“I’m used to being stared at, Rollo,” she said.  
He glanced up at her. He could only imagine how many men would stare at her when she stepped outside of the hall. He knew that he had stared at her once or twice before. He just hadn’t known her name.  
“It’s honestly hard not to stare,” he admitted and she blushed in response. 

Ubbe and Hvitserk rushed back into the room with Aslaug in tow.   
“Rollo, what a surprise,” she said, “My sons told me that you wish to give us this deer.”  
He nodded his head.  
“It is only fair because Siv killed it.”  
Siv looked down at the floor as she felt Aslaug’s eyes on her.  
“Is that so? I’m surprised, Siv.”  
“He was suffering, Lady Aslaug,” Siv said, “I put him out of his misery.”  
“I understand,” Aslaug said before turning her gaze on Rollo, “We happily accept your offering.”  
“Where should I lay it?” he asked.   
“Siv, show him to the smoke room.”   
“Please follow me,” Siv said as she walked past Aslaug and her sons. 

Rollo followed Siv outside to the smoke room and laid the carcass down on the floor.   
“Thank you for your help,” she said, “I appreciate your kindness and generosity.”  
He nodded his head.  
“It was my pleasure,” he said with a small smile, “You did save my life after all. I owe you a debt.”  
Siv smiled.  
“I would say that you have repaid it.”  
“I would have to disagree.”  
She looked at him in surprise.   
“I owe you much more than a deer carcass,” he continued, “If you ever need my help, please ask me.”  
She nodded her head.  
“Thank you, Rollo,” she said, “I will keep that in mind.”  
He smiled and she returned it.   
“I’ll show you back to the hall,” she said, “Lady Aslaug will most likely wish for me to give you something before you are sent away.”  
“Mead would be nice,” he said as he followed her.  
She shook her head with a sigh.  
“Do you ever wish for something more practical, Rollo?”  
“Mead is quite practical,” he said, “It wipes away bad memories.”  
She snorted and he grinned. 

Rollo was sent home with a horn of mead. Siv waved him off from the doors of the hall before shutting them behind her. As he walked home, he thought about the way Siv’s smile seemed to light up her entire face and made her eyes shine like emeralds. He also considered how well she interacted with his nephews. It was as if she was their mother or perhaps their older sister. Siggy had also been quite talented with children. He assumed that there was a motherly instinct within women that he would never understand. He understood fighting the best and he figured that he should stick to that. Siggy had said that he was a good lover, but he wasn’t so sure. As soon as he shut the door behind him, he took a sip from the horn of mead and sighed. He decided to stick to what he knew best: killing other men.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you enjoyed this chapter! I enjoy writing Siv and Rollo interacting, so I will continue this fic.  
> The songs mentioned in this chapter are the following:  
> -Verses from the Havamal (verses 75-76; http://www.pitt.edu/~dash/havamal.html#wanderers )  
> \- Egil Saga by Faun ( http://lyricstranslate.com/en/egil-saga-egil-sega.html )


	4. Training

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rollo saves Siv from an attacker and Siv asks him to teach her to defend herself.

Siv carried the basket of mushrooms from the forest on her arm. Lady Aslaug had sent her to collect mushrooms to be used in rituals and in meals and she had been more than happy to oblige. Siv did enjoy the forest and enjoyed it even more when she was alone. Although she did wonder if Rollo would appear like he did a few days before. As she walked back to the hall she noticed a man eyeing her. She offered him a kind smile, but his eyes scanned over her body and she felt unease in her stomach at his gaze. As she walked past him she heard footsteps behind her and knew that he was following her. Her unease increased and she walked faster. The man kept pace and Siv finally had enough. She whipped around and stood her ground.   
“Why are you following me?” she asked pointedly as the man came to a stop before her.   
He was silent as his blue eyes scanned over her. Siv’s eyes narrowed and she slipped out her knife from her belt. Before she could blink, the man had grabbed her wrists and dragged her back behind a house. The man pinned her wrists above her head and covered her mouth with his other hand. Her knife had fallen to the ground, leaving her defenseless. She kicked out at his legs, but her blows didn’t seem to affect him. He grinned and leaned in.   
“You think that I will take no for an answer?” he asked.  
Siv’s eyebrows furrowed as she tried to remember if she had ever seen this man before. He seemed familiar, but she wasn’t sure how she knew him. Then she remembered: he had asked her to marry him a week ago. Apparently he hadn’t accepted her refusal. She didn’t know what to do as his grip tightened on her wrists and he pressed his body against hers. She squirmed against him, but he only seemed to enjoy watching her struggle.   
“Marry me and accept what I have to offer you,” he said, “and I will let you go.”  
Siv’s eyes narrowed into a glare at his proposition. She’d rather die than submit to him. She bit his hand as hard as she could and drew blood while he cried out in pain.

Rollo was walking through the center of Kattegat as he pondered the curious woman that was Siv. Siv had quite the reputation for turning down every man that asked for her hand and he wondered why she refused them. He wondered if she would refuse him as well if he ever decided to ask for her hand in marriage. A sudden yell interrupted his thoughts. He glanced down a side-pathway between two houses and saw a man pinning a woman against a wall. His eyes narrowed when he recognized the woman as Siv.   
Siv caught his gaze and her emerald eyes pleaded with him to help. He could tell that she couldn’t force the man off of her. Rollo felt anger flood his veins as he took in how helpless Siv looked. He hadn’t been able to protect Siggy, but he decided at that moment that he would protect Siv. He drew his knife and made his way down the path towards the pair.   
The man heard him coming and quickly glanced at him.   
“Rollo, what are you doing here?”  
“I could ask you the same thing, Einar,” he said, “Or why you have Siv pinned against a wall.”  
“I was just asking for her hand in marriage.”  
Siv squealed behind his hand to cast doubt on his words.   
Einar frowned and tightened his already painful grip on her wrists, which caused her to whimper in pain.  
“Let her go, Einar,” Rollo said.  
“So you can have your way with her? Hel will freeze over before I hand her over to you!”  
Rollo stepped behind Einar’s back and pressed the blade to the man’s neck.   
“Let her go.”  
Einar quickly released Siv and she spat his blood out of her mouth.  
Siv turned her angry gaze on him and pushed him away from her.  
“I will never marry you,” she spat, “May you never cross paths with me again or I will curse you for the rest of your days!”  
Einar glared at her, but Rollo could see fear from her words in the man’s eyes. He quickly left the alley.  
Rollo turned towards Siv to see her fists clenched angrily in fists.   
“Are you alright?” he asked.  
“I’m fine due to your help,” she said.  
Rollo watched the woman sigh as she stooped down to collect her basket of mushrooms that had fallen to the ground.  
“I wish I was strong enough to protect myself,” she said, “and not have to rely on others.”  
Rollo watched her as an idea began to form in his head. Perhaps he could repay her for saving his life by teaching her to defend herself.  
Siv seemed to have the same idea when stood once more.  
“Rollo,” she began, “will you teach me to use a sword?”   
Her eyes shone in the light as she gazed up at him and he felt all of his hesitations collapsing under her gaze.  
“You wish to become like Lagertha?” he asked, “Do you wish to become a shieldmaiden?”  
The thought had obviously occurred to her and she smiled.  
“Yes. I wish to fight in a shield wall one day. Will you teach me?”  
He ran his eyes over her. Siv was thin and was more familiar with nurturing, not killing. However, the fire in her eyes reminded him of Lagertha.   
“Alright,” he said, “I will teach you.”  
She smiled and her smile seemed to shine like the sun’s rays.   
“Thank you, Rollo. I will never be able to repay you.”  
“I still owe you a debt,” he reminded her as they began to walk towards the hall.   
She looked at him in surprise and then remembered that she had saved his life.  
“Of course,” she said, “I suppose you will be out of my debt now.”  
“I suppose I will be.”  
He stopped when they reached the doors of the hall.   
“Our first lesson will be tomorrow morning,” he said, “I will bring you a sword to use.”  
She smiled and took a step towards him. She pressed a light kiss to his cheek.  
He looked at her in surprise when she took a step back.  
“To thank you for saving me,” she said, “I will see you tomorrow, Rollo.”  
She walked inside the hall and smiled at him as she shut the door.  
He stared at the door for a moment as he realized that the most beautiful woman in Kattegat, and the woman that most of his fellow men desired, had kissed his cheek. He glanced around and noticed that a few people had seen their exchange. He could practically hear the whispers as he quickly made his way towards his house.   
Siv pressed her back against the door and wondered if she had done the wrong thing by thanking Rollo with a peck on his cheek. He had seemed surprised, but she wouldn’t take back what she had done. 

The next morning, Siv put on a pair of breeches that she had had buried underneath her bed and a green tunic. She put on her belt and a pair of boots. She quickly did her chores before the rest of the hall rose and snuck out the door.   
Rollo didn’t know what to expect as he waited outside of the hall for Siv. He honestly expected her to emerge in one of her usual dresses. He was quite surprised when the door opened and Siv emerged in breeches and a tunic. His eyes traveled down her body of their own volition and he took in the shape of her legs.   
Siv smiled and took a few steps forward, so Rollo was forced to raise his gaze.   
“You seem surprised.”  
“I honestly expected you to be wearing a dress.”  
She laughed and it sounded like the tinkling of bells.   
“I have more sense than that,” she said.  
He smiled and started to walk towards the fjord.   
“I can see that now.”  
He stopped at the water’s edge and held out a sword to her.   
She took it and felt her arm hang at her side due to the weight.  
Rollo smiled as she blushed.  
“Heavy isn’t it?”  
“Yes,” she said, “Quite heavy.  
“You will become used to it,” he said as he moved her fingers on the hilt to aid her grip.   
His fingers were rough on her smooth skin and Siv felt goosebumps form on her arms at his touch. When he was satisfied with the way she held the sword he turned his gaze on her hair.  
“Your hair poses a problem.”  
She raised an eyebrow.  
“I refuse to cut it.”  
“It is risky to have long hair in battle, Siv.”  
“I refuse to cut my hair,” she repeated.  
He sighed and grabbed a handful of her hair in his fist and yanked her head back.   
Siv gasped and dropped the sword on the ground as he pressed his knife to her neck.  
“Do you see why I am concerned?”   
“Yes, but I refuse to change my mind.”  
He released her and removed his knife from her neck. Her hair had felt like silk on his callused hands. Rollo watched as Siv rubbed her scalp gently and smoothed her hair. He clearly wouldn’t be able to convince her to cut her long hair for her own safety.   
“I will obviously have to teach you how to defend yourself against an enemy grabbing you by your hair.”  
She nodded her head.  
“Teach me then.”  
He grabbed her by her hair and yanked her head back. This time she didn’t make a sound.  
“What is your instinct?” he asked.  
She pushed her elbow gently into his abdomen.  
“I’m surprised at you, Siv,” he said with a grin, “I figured that you would choose to aim a little lower.”  
She blushed and nodded her head.  
“That also crossed my mind.”  
“Where else would be a suitable place?”  
“The knees.”  
“Or?”  
She looked at him in confusion.  
“The feet?”  
“A blade to the foot would be suitable.”  
“But I lost my blade.”  
“Try to break free of me some other way.”  
Siv tried to come up with a strategy. She took his advice to mind and decided on the best course of action. She stomped on his foot and tried to elbow him in the face when he grabbed her arm. She struggled against him and kicked him in the knee, but he wouldn’t budge. She turned her head and noticed that he had left enough slack in her hair for her to turn her body around to face him. She quickly turned to face him and rammed into him with her shoulder. He fell backwards and she quickly straddled his chest and gripped his neck.   
Rollo looked up at her in surprise. She had completely taken him by surprise and came up with a strategy that he didn’t think she’d pick up on. He smiled and released her hair.  
“Good. Not many warriors would see that coming.”  
She smiled and released his neck. However, the smile was quickly wiped off of her face when he rolled over on top of her and pinned her to the ground. She thrashed and kicked, but it didn’t affect him.   
“What do you do, Siv?”   
She stared into his eyes and tried to think of a strategy. What would catch him off guard?   
“Imagine a Saxon is trying to rape you on the battlefield. How would you protect yourself?”  
A sudden flash of inspiration hit her she threw her weight towards one side and managed to roll over on top of him. She quickly grabbed her sword and poised it over his chest.   
He smiled and raised his hands in surrender.  
“You are a fast learner.”  
She smiled and lowered the sword.   
“Perhaps the gods have granted me inspiration,” she said.

Siv’s scalp and body were sore by the time Rollo decided that she had a firm grasp on how to free herself when an enemy grabbed her. She gingerly touched her head as her teacher watched.   
He handed a sword over to her and she took it.  
“Take this with you and practice swinging and getting used to its weight,” he said, “Our next lesson will be tomorrow morning.”  
Siv nodded her head and glanced down at the sword in her hand. It was blunt, so she didn’t risk hurting herself.   
“Thank you, Rollo,” she said, “I will train hard.”  
“I know you will.”  
They parted ways as people began to mill about in Kattegat. As Siv walked back to the hall, she felt the eyes of everyone on her. She heard whispers as she opened the door and shut it behind her quickly. She pressed her back against the door and raised the sword before her. She would become a shieldmaiden. She would fight beside Lord Ragnar and Rollo one day.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this took so long! I hope you all enjoy it!


	5. Prophecy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Siv is becoming quite the warrior, but Rollo bests her in a match. Just as he's about to claim his prize, he's interrupted by two troublemakers.

Several weeks passed and Siv was becoming quite the warrior under Rollo’s guidance.   
Siv was currently trying to disarm Rollo, but he blocked every single one of her blows. She was growing more and more frustrated at each block and finally decided to take the fight to the ground. She rammed into him with her shoulder and they tumbled to the dirt.   
Rollo grabbed her by her hair and yanked her head back, which caused her to cry out. Siv managed to turn her head and spit in his face, which caused him to loosen his grip enough for her to turn her body and get on top of him. He then used his weight to his advantage and rolled over on top of her. She kicked at his knee, which caused him to lose his balance before she wrapped a leg around his waist and rolled over on top of him once more. She dug her hand into his hair and held his head down painfully as she drew her knife from her belt and held it to this throat. They panted for breath as they stared into each other’s eyes.   
Ubbe and Hvitserk rushed through Kattegat searching for their favorite playmate, Siv. She hadn’t been in the hall when they awoke, so they figured she must have gone out to the market. They ran through the marketplace and darted between people searching for her. They had no luck and came to a stop in front of the hall.  
“Where could she be?” Ubbe asked.  
“Maybe she went to the forest,” Hvitserk suggested.  
“I didn’t see footsteps,” Ubbe countered.  
“What about the fjord?”  
The brothers glanced towards the fjord and saw two sets of footsteps in the dirt. They then glanced at each other before running towards the fjord. 

Rollo grabbed Siv’s hair and tugged hard enough for her to lose her balance. She fell off of him and he immediately pinned her down by her wrists and pressed her legs into the dirt with his knees.   
She was surprised as he stared down into her face.   
“I win,” he said.  
She frowned and bucked against him, but it did nothing.  
He grinned as she struggled against him.   
“What do you want?” she spat, “A prize?”  
He took in the sight of her below him. Despite her being disheveled and sweating, she was utterly beautiful. He thought back on the kiss on the cheek she had given him and felt his mouth go dry as he looked at her full lips. He felt lust creep through his veins as he imagined what her lips would feel like on his.  
Siv watched as Rollo leaned in towards her lips. She stared in surprise as he drew nearer. Suddenly she heard a yell and the next thing she knew two shapes were knocking Rollo off of her.   
Ubbe and Hvitserk stood proudly over Siv and she blinked up at them in surprise.  
Rollo rose on his elbows and looked just as surprised as she did.  
“Siv, we found you!” Ubbe exclaimed happily.  
“What were you doing with our uncle?” Hvitserk asked.  
Siv glanced at Rollo and couldn’t prevent the blush that stole into her cheeks.  
“Your uncle was teaching me to fight,” she said.  
Hvitserk furrowed his brow and looked over at his uncle.  
Rollo rose to his feet and seriously considered knocking his nephews upside the head for interrupting their sparring.   
“Is this why you are always gone when we wake up in the morning?”  
“Yes, Ubbe,” she replied.  
“Why are you learning to fight?”   
Siv glanced at Rollo.  
“Siv wishes to be a shieldmaiden,” he said.   
The boys looked at each other and looked relieved.  
“We thought you were meeting a man,” Hvitserk admitted, “We thought that you were going to get married and leave us.”  
Siv sighed and rested her hands on their shoulders.   
“I have not found a husband and I am not leaving you both,” she said, “I love you both too much to leave.”  
Ubbe hugged her tightly and Siv wrapped her arms around him.   
Hvitserk glanced at his uncle and noticed the faint glint of jealousy in his eyes.  
Siv rose to her feet and hauled Ubbe up with her. The boy quickly took off running towards the hall and his brother followed him. Siv glanced back at Rollo.  
“And what do you wish your prize to be?”  
He blinked and felt his mouth go dry. Would he risk asking her for a kiss? He felt as if he was betraying Siggy by thinking about kissing another woman so soon after learning of her death.   
Siv grew tired of waiting and sighed. She walked up to him and pressed a quick kiss to his lips.  
Rollo felt as if Thor had struck him with lightning. Her kiss made his entire body buzz with energy. He was tempted to grab her by her waist and pull her back for another, but restrained himself.   
Siv smiled at him and picked up her sword before following after the boys. She would see him tomorrow.   
Rollo stared after her and tried to calm himself. He hadn’t felt desire like that since Siggy had died. He picked up his sword and made his way back home. Thoughts of guilt pursued him as he entered his house and laid down his sword. Was he betraying Siggy by trying to move on? Would Siggy want him to pursue Siv, her close friend? He prayed to the gods for an answer.

A month passed and Siv had grown to be much stronger than she had been and was proving to be quite the warrior. During this time Rollo found his lust for Siv growing with each passing day as she trained with him. He would take in the sight of her shapely legs and her fiery eyes staring down into his as she pinned him to the ground. Her touch was like thunder and he could think of nothing, but how much he wanted her. The gods had answered his prayers in the form of dreams. He dreamed of sharing his bed with Siv at night and would wake up panting and hungering for her touch and her lips on his. But he knew that she would never lay with him. She deserved better than him.   
As she trained with Rollo, Siv began to have strange dreams. She dreamed one night of lying next to a bear in a bed of furs with the bear’s large paw resting on her bare breast. A few nights later she dreamed that she gave birth to a bear cub that roared in her arms. Thoughts concerning the dreams occupied her day and night. Even when she was training with Rollo she was running through the possible meanings of her dreams, but she had no idea what they meant. Finally, she decided to see the Seer. 

Siv put on her cloak and carried a small offering of dried venison for the Seer as she made her way to his hut. She opened the door and saw him sitting in the middle of the floor as if he had been expecting her. His eyeless gaze bore into her as she approached him.  
“Siv,” he said, “Many months have passed since I last saw you.”  
“Yes, Seer,” she said as she sat across from him.  
“What brings you here today?”  
She bit her lip and held her hands in her lap.  
“I have had strange dreams the past few nights,” she began, “I dreamed that I was lying with a bear and his paw was resting on my breast. Two nights ago I dreamed that I gave birth to a bear cub that roared in my arms.”  
The Seer was quiet as he listened to her and mulled over the possible meanings of the symbols in her dream. Then he suddenly smiled.  
“You will fulfill your namesake,” he said.  
She tilted her head and looked at him questioningly even though she knew that he couldn’t see her.  
“What do you mean?” she asked.  
“You will finally be a bride.”  
Siv’s heart skipped a beat in her chest. She would marry soon? But who would be her husband?  
“Who will I marry?” she asked.   
The Seer grinned wider.   
“The maiden fair shall tame the wild bear.”  
Her eyebrows furrowed together as she took in his words.   
“I have told you all that I can,” the Seer said, “May the gods protect you, dear Siv.”  
Siv handed over the dried venison to him and rose to her feet.  
“Thank you, Seer,” she said before walking out the door.

Rollo walked through the market and saw Siv leaving the Seer’s hut. She appeared to be deep in thought as she walked through the crowd of people. The wind rushed through her hair and he felt his blood sing in his veins as he took in her beauty. His eyes darted towards the Seer’s hut and his feet moved of their own volition.  
The Seer was waiting for him when he entered.  
“Rollo,” he said, “It has been a year since you came to seek my guidance.”  
Rollo sat before the blind man.  
“I wish to see what the gods have in store for me.”  
The Seer grinned.  
“Have you had many dreams lately?” he asked.  
Rollo took a deep breath as he remembered the dream he had last night of making love to Siv in his bed.  
“Yes,” he answered.  
The Seer seemed to sense the tension in his voice and leaned forward.  
“If you knew what the gods had in store for you, you would dance naked on the beach.”  
Rollo raised an eyebrow.  
“What do the gods have in store for me?”  
“The maiden fair shall tame the wild bear.”  
His eyebrows furrowed as he took in the Seer’s words.   
“Is there anything more that you can tell me?”  
“I have told you all that I can. May the gods protect you, Rollo.”  
The Seer held out his hand for his payment and Rollo placed a few pieces of gold in his hand before rising to his feet.  
“Rollo,” the Seer suddenly said, “It is alright for you to move on. You have mourned Siggy long enough.”  
Rollo glanced back at the blind man.  
“I feel like I haven’t waited long enough,” he admitted.  
“Siggy wouldn’t want you to abandon your chance at happiness. The gods are telling you that her spirit wishes you to move on.”  
Rollo took in his words and felt confused. Siggy had been sending him those intimate dreams? She wanted him to lay with Siv? He left the hut and walked through the streets of Kattegat with this knowledge weighing on his heart. 

Siv couldn’t think of anything else other than what the Seer had told her. She would finally be a bride! She wondered who her husband would be as she wiped down the hall tables for an upcoming feast. She stopped her work when Lady Aslaug approached her.  
“Siv,” she said with a small smile on her face, “I have a favor to ask of you.”  
“Yes, Lady Aslaug?”  
“My husband wishes for you to sing at the upcoming feast,” she said, “He loves your voice.”  
Siv smiled at the compliment and nodded her head.  
“Of course, Lady Aslaug. I would be happy to.”  
Lady Aslaug smiled just as a child’s cry echoed through the hall.  
“Oh, Ivar,” she said with a sigh as she quickly walked off to care for her son.   
Siv returned to wiping the tables and wondered what song she should sing. She began to hum different tunes to herself to see which ones suited her. She finally found one and felt herself grow excited for the upcoming feast day.


	6. The Feast and the Furs

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rollo is beginning to come to terms with his desire for Siv while his nephew and brother urge him to approach her. The gods interfere and provide an excuse for the two to spend the night together and Rollo can't seem to control himself.

The feast day approached and Siv was busy with the other servants preparing for it. Lady Aslaug had even recruited Helga to assist, which pleased Siv. She had missed speaking with her friend since Siggy’s death. As Siv and Helga placed plates on the tables of the hall the blond woman decided to break the silence.  
“Siv, Floki tells me that you have been spending your mornings with Rollo.”  
Siv paused and looked at her friend. Of course Floki would have seen them. Floki was nearly a seer in his own right. He appeared to know everything about everyone in Kattegat.  
“Yes,” she replied, “Rollo is helping me become a shieldmaiden.”  
Helga looked at her in surprise.  
“You wish to fight?” she asked.  
“Yes. I want to help defend Kattegat and support its people.”  
Helga’s eyebrows furrowed as she contemplated a possible alternative reason for Siv deciding to become a shieldmaiden.  
“Siv, do you wish to marry a warrior?” she asked.  
Siv looked at her, clearly surprised.  
“What do you mean?”  
“It appears that you want to become closer to the men. Are you looking for a husband?”  
Siv blushed and Helga’s gaze caused her to finally speak what had been on her mind for the past few days.  
“A few days ago I saw the Seer,” she explained, “and he said that I would finally fulfill my namesake by becoming a bride.”  
Helga smiled and leaned in.  
“Did the Seer give any hints about who your husband will be?”  
Siv shook her head.  
“He only said that ‘the maiden fair shall tame the wild bear.’”  
Helga’s eyebrows furrowed as she mulled over the riddle. Then realization dawned on her face and she grinned.  
“I think I know of who he speaks.”  
Siv’s eyes widened.  
“Tell me!”  
Helga shook her head.  
“It is for you to find out.”  
The dark haired woman frowned and returned to laying down plates.  
Helga smiled and couldn’t wait to tell Floki what she had learned. The man that she had thought would never marry would soon have a bride.

Rollo sat near his nephew, Björn, in the hall during the feast. Talking and laughter filled the air and many goblets of mead were being poured by his brother’s servants. Rollo could see Siv walking by the tables with a pitcher of mead in her hands. The fire danced through her dark hair and Rollo’s blood faintly hummed as he took in her beauty.  
Björn glanced at his uncle and noticed the target of his gaze.  
“I see that you have your eye on Siv,” he said.  
Rollo abruptly looked at him.  
“I only appreciate her beauty from a distance,” he said, “I know that I have no chance with her.”  
Björn took a sip of mead and nodded his head.  
“Many men have tried to ask for her hand in marriage,” he said, “She refused all of them.”  
Rollo took another sip of his mead.  
“She could have any man that she wished,” he said, “I don’t understand how she remains unmarried.”  
“Perhaps the man she desires hasn’t asked her for her hand yet.”  
Rollo couldn’t even imagine who that man was. Practically every unmarried man he knew in Kattegat had asked for her hand and had been turned down.  
His nephew eyed him as he gazed at the woman in question.  
“She speaks fondly of you,” Björn said, “She appreciates your strength and said that she was grateful to learn how to wield a sword from you.”  
Rollo took a deep sip of mead from his goblet. He couldn’t believe what his nephew was telling him. Siv appreciated his strength and she spoke of him fondly?  
“Floki says that he saw her kiss you.”  
Rollo set his goblet down.  
“I bested her in a match,” he said, “It was nothing.”  
“It didn’t appear to be nothing according to the look you had on your face.”  
Rollo frowned and his brother seemed to overhear their discussion.  
Ragnar rose from his seat and walked over to stand behind his brother. He leaned into his brother’s ear.  
“Admit it, brother,” he said lowly, “You desire her. You have mourned Siggy long enough. It is time for you to move on.”  
Rollo clenched his fist and took a deep breath. He didn’t need his brother giving him love advice. 

Siv noticed Lady Aslaug beckoning for her and she quickly handed over her pitcher to another servant. She walked past the tables and climbed the steps to where Lord Ragnar and his family were sitting. She noticed Rollo’s gaze and smiled at him. He gave her a small smile in return. She turned towards the tables and took a deep breath. Lord Ragnar rested his hand on her shoulder and cleared his throat to get the hall’s attention.  
“Siv has agreed to lend us her voice this evening,” he announced and the hall cheered.  
Siv blushed as Lord Ragnar took his seat. She took another deep breath and began to sing. She sang a song about Odin giving his eye in exchange for knowledge.  
Rollo took in the sight of Siv as she sang. Her hair flowed down her back like a dark waterfall and her skin seemed to glow in the light of the fire. Her voice was beautiful and cut through the air like a knife. She had the power to capture the attention of every single person in the hall with her song. Rollo couldn’t take his eyes off of her even though his blood hummed as his eyes traveled down her body. He had dreamed of what she would look like underneath her garments. He felt blood rush to his groin at the thought and he quickly took a large sip of mead to try to quell his desire for her. He didn’t know if he would be able to control his desire throughout the entire feast.  
Siv finished singing and smiled as the hall erupted in cheers and toasts to her performance. She turned to see what Lord Ragnar and Lady Aslaug had thought of her singing and noticed that Rollo was rising from his seat. Her smile disappeared as disappointment filled her. She had hoped to speak to him later that night. She was about to return to serving mead when she felt a hand on her shoulder. She turned to see that the hand belonged to Lord Ragnar.  
“Please escort my brother home,” he said, “I have a feeling he will do something that he will later regret.”  
Siv gave him a confused look, but bowed her head nonetheless.  
“Of course, Lord Ragnar.”  
She followed Rollo through the crowded hall and dodged servants carrying pitchers of mead. 

Rollo had opened the door of the hall when he felt a hand on his arm.  
“Lovely night, isn’t it?”  
He turned to see Siv and couldn’t hide his surprise as he felt desire creep into his veins once more.  
“You tried to leave without speaking to me, Rollo.”  
Rollo felt his cheeks burn slightly as he stepped out of the hall.  
“Good evening, Siv,” he said as he tried to shut the door behind him.  
She blocked the door from closing with her foot and stepped outside as well.  
“Your brother ordered me to walk with you,” she said.  
“I don’t need you to walk with me.”  
“It’s not my place to disobey Lord Ragnar, so I must walk with you.”  
Rollo swore in his mind. Ragnar had planned this. He sighed and started walking towards his home while Siv kept pace beside him.  
Siv glanced up at the sky as she heard a clap of thunder.  
“The gods are preparing to battle,” she said.  
“It appears so,” Rollo replied.  
Siv glanced at Rollo and took in his handsome profile. She had grown to appreciate his hard features during the three months that she had known him. She smiled as she wondered if he would ever follow his fellow men of Kattegat and ask for her hand in marriage. She wasn’t sure if she’d be able to decline an offer from the warrior walking beside her.  
Just as they finally reached Rollo’s home, rain began to pour from the heavens. Rollo quickly beckoned Siv inside and she was grateful for shelter from the pouring rain. She watched as he shut the door behind him and looked at her.  
Siv met Rollo’s gaze and felt her pulse quicken.  
He abruptly looked away and glanced at the floor.  
“You should wait here until the storm passes,” he said.  
“Yes,” she agreed, “that probably would be best.”  
Rollo had no idea what to do. It had been so long since he had had a guest in his home let alone a woman! He looked at her and awkwardly stared at her wet dress. The fabric was clinging to her skin and showing the curves of her body. He took a deep breath and abruptly looked away once more.  
Siv wrapped her arms around her wet body and shivered from the cold air. Her damp hair and soaked dress weren’t helping her keep warm. She gazed at Rollo and imagined him wrapping his arms around her to keep her warm. She blushed and quickly pushed the thought aside. He never would embrace her. He was still mourning Siggy and would probably mourn her until he took his final breath.

The rain poured down harder and Rollo swore under his breath. There were no signs that it would stop anytime soon. He looked over at Siv and saw her awkwardly staring down at the floor.  
“You will have to stay here for the night.”  
Siv blushed and shyly looked up at him. Were the gods trying to force her to admit her feelings for him? She took in the sight of him in his soaked tunic and breeches. She could see how the fabric clung to his muscles and felt desire creep into her veins. Her limbs tingled at the thought of him touching her or even kissing her. She noticed a few strands of his dark hair were clinging to his face. She hesitantly took a few steps forward and raised her hand cautiously as if she was approaching a wild animal. Siv gently brushed the strands from his face and he looked at her in surprise. His eyes were hard and seemed to be burning with a fire from deep within his soul. She felt intimated by that fire, but was also intrigued by it.  
Rollo’s skin was burning from Siv’s touch. His blood was singing in his veins to take her. His mouth went dry as he stared down at her beautiful face. Her eyes were searching his for something and she had apparently found what she was looking for. She smiled at him and rested her hand on his cheek. Her fingers stroked his skin gently and he felt his resolve crumbling under her gentle touch. His desire for her was overwhelming and he couldn’t hold out any longer. His hand reached out and touched her face of its own volition.  
Siv leaned into his touch and closed her eyes. His touch was warm and caused her skin to burn. She prayed to the gods that he would kiss her.  
Rollo’s eyes drifted to her lips and he couldn’t restrain himself any longer. He leaned in and pressed his lips against hers and felt lightning course through his veins.  
Siv returned his kiss and dug her fingers into his hair. She felt him wrap an arm around her waist and pull her into his chest as he deepened the kiss. His body was warm and hard against her and she felt her skin tingle with delight.  
Rollo’s blood was singing in his veins as he kissed her. He wanted more of her.  
Siv pulled away from his kiss and gazed into his eyes. His eyes were full of hunger and burned with desire. His lips tasted of mead and she couldn’t help but wet her lips with her tongue.  
“Siv,” he said in a voice rough with desire, “I want you.”  
Her heart skipped a beat as she took in his words. He wanted her? She had dreamed of this moment!  
“Will you warm my bed tonight?”  
She knotted her fingers in his hair and gazed into his dark eyes.  
“Yes,” she said, “and I will warm your bed every night, if you wish it.”  
Rollo couldn’t control himself any longer. He swept her into his arms and carried her towards his bed. He laid her down on the furs and kissed her passionately. Siv returned his kiss and felt her body surge with heat as he lay down beside her and pulled her against his chest. His arm was wrapped tightly around her waist as he pulled away.  
“Open your mouth when I kiss you,” he said.  
Siv nodded her head before he kissed her once more. She did as he requested and gasped when he slipped his tongue into her mouth. His tongue caressed the inside of her mouth and she gripped his wet tunic tightly in her fist. His arm tightened around her waist and his hand cupped the back of her head. He had never desired a woman as much as he desired Siv. She gasped as his mouth moved from her lips to her neck. He placed hot kisses on her neck and pulled aside the neck of her dress to press kisses to her shoulder. Siv shut her eyes as waves of desire washed over her.  
Rollo pulled away from her shoulder and gazed at her beautiful face. Her eyelashes brushed her cheek and his blood surged in his veins as he took in her beauty. He felt her knot her fingers in his hair and dug his own fingers into her dark locks. Her hair was like the finest silk. She opened her eyes and smiled at him. He returned her smile and removed his hand only to remove his tunic. Her mouth went dry as she took in the sight of his muscled chest and the tattoos that graced his skin. She reached a hand out to touch his skin and he stiffened at her touch. She traced her fingers along one of the tattoos and looked up at him.  
“I apologize if I seem timid,” she said, “I have never lain with a man before.”  
Rollo couldn’t hide the look of surprise on his face, which caused her cheeks to redden. She had never shared a bed with a man? Rollo felt as if he could dance naked on the beach with joy at the thought of being the first man to intimately know Siv. He pulled her against his bare chest and smiled.  
“Are you sure you wish to lay with me?”  
She nodded her head eagerly.  
“They say that I am like a crazed bear.”  
Siv remembered the Seer’s words and suddenly everything made sense to her. The wild bear in the Seer’s prophecy was Rollo. Did that mean that she was the maiden? Had the Seer foreseen this?  
“I am not afraid,” she said.  
He grinned as he ran a hand down her back.  
“You are a brave woman to lay willingly with a bear.”  
Siv threw her weight to one side and rolled over on top of him. She straddled his hips and gazed at him proudly.  
“I have already fought the bear and won.”  
“I remember that I won that sparring match.”  
She grinned.  
“I let you win. I wanted to see you on top of me.”  
Blood rushed to his groin at her words.  
She kissed him deeply and he pulled her in closer. Their tongues tangled and sparred just like they did on the shore of the fjord. Rollo tugged on her hair and she moaned softly in response. He pulled away from her lips and moved to her neck, but this time he nipped at her flesh. She leaned her head back, so he could access more of her neck. He pressed more biting kisses to her skin and ran his hands down her sides. He could feel the curves of her body under her dress and wished to feel her bare skin on his calloused hands. As he busied himself with her neck, Siv managed to slip her soft leather shoes off of her feet and toss them aside. He slipped his boots off of his feet and she heard them drop to the floor as he bit particularly hard. She gasped and tugged on a few strands of his hair. He gripped the hem of her dress and began to pull it off of her. He broke away from her neck only to pull her dress over her head. 

Siv felt gooseflesh form on her skin due to the cold air in the house. However, the cold didn’t bother her so much as she took in the fire burning in Rollo’s eyes as his gaze traveled over her naked body.  
Rollo was in awe of the beautiful sight before him. Freya herself had blessed Siv with perfect curves and breasts. His manhood hardened as he gazed at her nakedness. He knew that she could feel his desire for her due to the blushing of her cheeks. He gripped her hips and rolled over on top of her. He kissed her again and pressed her against the furs of his bed. Siv’s hands traveled all over his body before digging into his hair. She pulled away and pressed kisses to his neck, which he seemed to enjoy. His hands went to the edge of his breeches and she gripped his wrists.  
“Allow me,” she said.  
He looked at her in surprise for a brief moment before smiling. He removed his hands as she gripped his breeches and began to pull them down. He watched her face as she took in the sight of his erection as it came into view. She looked surprised and also intrigued by the sight as she tossed his breeches aside. She looked up into his eyes as he wrapped her legs around his waist and gripped her hips.  
Siv wrapped her arms around his back and felt slightly nervous as she wondered if there would be any pain involved. Her pain tolerance had increased since Rollo started training her, but she knew that she couldn’t tolerate the levels of pain he was used to. She felt him pressing against her entrance and mentally steeled herself for whatever she would feel when he entered.

Rollo slipped inside of her and was immediately surrounded by warmth that touched his very soul. Siv looked surprised at his intrusion, but she didn’t appear to be in much pain, which pleased him. He gently brushed a few strands of hair from her face before he began to slowly thrust into her.  
Siv lightly dug her nails into his back as he began to move within her. It felt strange to her at first, but then she began to enjoy it. She loosened her grip and began to move her hands on his back. She could feel his muscles working as he moved within her and she enjoyed feeling how powerful he was. He began to move faster and deeper, which caused her to moan. Hunger flashed in his eyes before he began to press kisses to her neck. She gripped his back once more and couldn’t help but voice her pleasure at his ministrations. Her moans only encouraged him to move faster and harder. Sweat glistened on his brow and his back began to feel slick.  
Rollo was losing control over his desire for the woman beneath him. The bear within him was breaking loose. He nipped at the skin of her neck and thrusted harder and deeper into her, which caused her to gasp and moan louder. His hands traveled down her body and rested on her hips, which he gripped tightly as he continued to nip at her neck. He wanted everyone to know that he had lain with the most beautiful woman in Kattegat and that she had chosen him. He never would’ve thought that Siv would choose to lay with him above all of the other, far richer, men in Kattegat. But she had and he was thankful for it. He hadn’t felt so alive since the last time he had lain with Siggy.  
Siv’s senses were being bombarded by Rollo’s biting kisses on her neck and his powerful thrusts into her womanhood. She could only express her pleasure by moaning into his ear and digging her nails into his back, hoping to leave scratches in his skin. She wanted him to carry a reminder of this night on his flesh. He groaned at the delicious sting of her nails clawing his back and continued to thrust roughly into her. Siv felt as if a rope was knotting itself within her belly as he moved above her.  
Rollo knew that he would reach his peak soon and, judging by the look on Siv’s face, so would she. She voiced her pleasure through beautiful moans that drove him utterly insane. He moved faster and harder within her as he panted and groaned above her. Her nails dug deeper into his flesh. He gazed deeply into her eyes.  
“Look at me,” he said huskily, “and scream my name.”  
His groan of pleasure sounded almost like a growl as he spilled his seed within her. Siv gasped loudly and cried out his name as she too fell over the edge. Rollo kissed her wildly and she eagerly matched his fervor. His fingers dug into her hair as he held her head in place. He never wanted to let go of her and judging by how she dug her fingers into his hair she didn’t want to let go of him either.  
Rollo finally pulled away and Siv gasped for breath. Sweat glistened on her face and strands of her hair clung to her face. He gently pushed them aside and cupped her cheek.  
“Rollo,” she said breathlessly.  
“Yes?” he asked in a husky voice.  
“You truly are a crazed bear.”  
He grinned at her, which caused her to smile.  
“Did you enjoy it?”  
“Yes,” she said, “I have never felt anything like this before in my entire life.”  
He pressed a kiss to her forehead and slipped out of her. He lay beside her on his back and pulled her against his side by her waist. She pulled his bedfurs over them and rested her head on his broad chest. Her hair mixed with the gray pelts and his fingers began to play with the dark strands.  
“I am glad that I was the first man to lay with you,” he said.  
“Did you expect me to be well versed in the art of lovemaking?” she asked.  
“To be honest, yes. You are so beautiful that I thought that surely you had lain with a man.”  
She shook her head.  
“None of the men who asked me to warm their beds appealed to me.”  
He smiled and ran his fingers through her hair.  
“I dreamed of sharing my bed with you,” he admitted, “The gods seemed to have answered my prayers.”  
She smiled up at him.  
“Or perhaps the gods had destined us to be together. I had dreams of lying with a bear and giving birth to a bear cub.”  
His heart nearly skipped a beat as he remembered the Seer’s prophecy.  
“I went to the Seer,” she continued, “and he gave me a prophecy. He said ‘the maiden fair shall tame the wild bear.’”  
A chill ran down his spine and he tightened his arm around her waist.  
“The Seer spoke the very same words to me.”  
She looked up at him in surprise.  
“You saw the Seer as well?”  
“I saw you returning from the Seer’s hut and I found myself sitting across from him. I wanted to know if the gods had something in store for me.”  
“The Seer said that I would finally fulfill my namesake.”  
Rollo looked at her in surprise.  
“You will be a bride?” he asked.  
She nodded her head.  
“He didn’t say who my husband will be, but he hinted heavily about a bear.”  
Rollo took a deep breath as he gazed into Siv’s eyes. Had the Seer been referring to him? Would he marry the most sought after woman in Kattegat?  
She snuggled herself against him and sighed.  
“I have always admired your strength and ferocity in battle, Rollo,” she said, “They say that you are Lord Ragnar’s best berserker.”  
He couldn’t believe that she was praising him for his deeds in battle after letting him lay with her. He had to be dreaming.  
She smiled and nuzzled his neck.  
“I am honored to have been trained by you,” she said, “and I am honored to have lain with you.”  
His heart began to race as he considered what he should do next. He knew that he would desire no other woman like he did her and he wanted her to himself. He wanted no other man to look at her or ask for her hand.  
“Siv, will you be mine?”  
She smiled and touched his cheek.  
“Yes, Rollo, I will be yours.”  
Rollo kissed her passionately and she seemed to melt against him. Her pleasured limbs sang with delight at his kiss. He pulled away and buried his hand in her silky hair.  
“I want no other man but you,” she breathed.  
“I want you to stand by my side both on the battlefield and off of it.”  
“I would follow you anywhere.”

Siv finally fell asleep as Rollo gently stroked her dark hair. He still couldn’t believe that she had chosen him over all the other men in Kattegat, but he was also thrilled that she had. A thought entered his mind. Would Siv finally offer him another purpose in life other than killing and raiding? She had mentioned that she dreamed of birthing a bear cub. Did that mean that one day he would be a father? Deep down he wished that she would bear him a child; a child that had her beautiful eyes and her fiery temper. He nuzzled her hair and breathed in her scent. She smelled like honey and flowers. Her scent lulled him to sleep and soon he found himself dreaming of walking through the streets of Kattegat with Siv’s hand in his as every other man jealously watched.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yeah, hate to be a downer, but the quick updates probably won't be happening anymore. I got a little excited and started writing like a fiend. Sorry! But I hope everyone enjoyed this steamy chapter! I had fun writing it!

**Author's Note:**

> I was inspired to write this after considering the possible relationship that Gisla and Rollo will have. I wasn't satisfied with the possibly tumultuous relationship that was hinted at in the season four trailer, so I decided to create an OC that would be able to bond with Rollo over shared loss and would possibly understand him better than Gisla would. I made Siv a friend to Siggy because Siggy was my favorite character before she died. I was absolutely in denial about her death until it was confirmed in the next episode when Rollo found out and I was utterly crushed along with him.


End file.
